prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1 Messages
Sent by Mona Vanderwaal: All *Sent by Noel Kahn: 1https://www.instagram.com/p/BNYgxhIDvGx/ Episode 1 Sent to Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. - A Sent to Emily: Hey Em! I've been replaced, you've found another friend to kiss! - A Sent to Spencer: Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember if you kiss, I'll tell. - A Sent to Hanna: Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison foods makes you fat. - A Sent to the Liars: I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. - A Episode 2 Sent to all four girls If only she could see how guilty you look... --A Sent to Aria When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... --A Sent to Aria Dead girls walking... --A Sent to Emily Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. xo... --A Episode 3 Sent to all four girls Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on lairs and I'm hunting... --A Sent to Hanna Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy --A Episode 4 Sent to all four girls Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead. It won't be that easy Bitches -A Sent to Hanna I Don't Need You Anymore (a song) Sent to Ella Your husband, Byron, is involved with another woman and when I say involved I mean in a "romantic" way. This is not something recent. It started before your family went away to Iceland and from the look of things, it may be starting up again now that you're back. I know this is hard to hear, but it is the truth. If you don't believe this about your husband, ask your daughter. She knows all about it. Sincerely, A Episode 5 Sent to Hanna (also for Spencer, Aria, and Emily) Even wonder what's going on when your back is turned? -A Sent to Aria Lucky you, Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher... --A Sent to Hanna Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed...and Emily got KISSED! -A (plus a photo of Emily and Maya) Episode 6 Sent to all four girls Lions and tigers and bitches oh my! There's no place like Homecoming. See you there. -A Sent to Spencer Kiss bye bye to your B.F.F Episode 7 Sent to Emily (also for Spencer, Aria, and Emily) Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. -A Episode 8 Sent to Spencer Subject: The Dedication. Do it right. I'll be watching. Just like Tom Sawyer. --A Episode 9 Sent to Emily There's only so much you can bury, Emily. You're not done with me yet. --A Hey Em--You weren't the only one with Great Expectations. Check it out. xoxo --A Sent to Spencer Define "Desertion." Seems like you're about to lose Emily. Who's Next? --A Sent to Rosewood Police Department A package containing footage of Alison before her "disappearance." Episode 10 Sent to Aria Read page 22 -A (and a poetry book) Sent to Pam Photos of Emily kissing Maya Sent to all four girls Camp Mona's scavenger hunt and I'm the prize. Come and find me, bitches. --A Sent to Mona A message about Hanna getting liposuction. Sent to Aria (also for Spencer and Emily) You found my bracelet. Now come find me. -A She knew too much. --A Sent to Spencer (also for Aria and Emily) Your as in the dark as Jenna. Looking for me in all the wrong places. Episode 11 Sent to Hanna Sorry about losing my temper. My bad. Love, A Episode 12 Sent to Hanna Like Mommy, like daughter. Can you run from the law with those legs? --A You'll get your $$$ back. if you do what I say. Sweet dreams -A Sent to Spencer Point, set, match! -xo A Episode 13 Sent to all four girls A is for Alison not Amateur. Sent to Hanna Go to 21 Main St. Ask for Hefty Hanna's order. -A Want the Money? Sit there and eat every one. --A You know how to get rid of it. --A Oink Oink -A Sent to Spencer Married for love or an Alibi? - A Sent to Aria (also for Spencer, Hanna, and Emily) Don't say I never gave you anything. Turn on your computer. -A (Spencer's computer with Alison and Ian footage) Episode 14 Sent to Hanna Wanna keep mommy out of jail? I've got a job for you. --A Job description: Heartbreaker. $200 for every dance with Lucas. --A Want a raise? $500 for every dance with Lucas --A You have Lucas' heart. Now rip it out. Last dance $1000. --A Sent to Spencer (also for Hanna) Watch your backs. I didn't --A Episode 15 Sent to Hanna Wanna help mama get $$$? Show Aria's mom what her kid's been hiding. -A Episode 16 Sent to Aria Almost got busted. Wanna know how? Ask Hanna! --A Sent to Hanna Caleb's quiet, but how R U gonna shut ME up? --A Episode 17 Sent to Spencer Jenna is gonna be sooo pissed -- A Sent to Hanna An exterminator coming to check on an "infestation in the basement." Episode 18 Sent to all four girls "Rat" me out, your blood's next. --A Episode 19 Sent to Spencer You're getting colder. -A Sent to Aria The LOVER and the SCORNED are BFFs. Scared yet? You will be. --A Sent to Aria, Emily, and Hanna Breaking news bitches, Spencer Hastings now a person of interest in my death. -A Episode 20 Sent to Hanna Dear Hanna, Try putting back together. Kisses! -A Episode 21 Sent to Emily Poor Em, You defiantly have a type: Love me, lie for me. -A. Sent to Spencer Having any fun yet? Ha Ha Ha Ha... Shut up or I'll shut you up -A Episode 22 Sent to Aria (also for Emily and Hanna) Buckle up Bitches. Nothing is as it seems. --A Sent to all four girls It's not over until I say it is. Sleep tight while you still can Bitches. -A References Category:A's Messages Category:A